1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is fishing line spool holders used by fishermen to transfer fishing line from the spool to the reel.
2. Prior Art
There has been provided heretofore a spool holder believed to have been marketed under the trademark "Reel Friend" consisting of a U-shaped rod and including at the bight end thereof a U-shaped integral clamp adapted to afford purchase on a rod.